


Фелисетт

by aarizona, fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Space Explorers RPF
Genre: Cats, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Фелисетт недовольно дернула ухом. Вибриссы упирались в стенки космического модуля, непривычная обвязка парашюта причиняла кошке неудобство.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Фелисетт

Фелисетт недовольно дернула ухом. Вибриссы упирались в стенки космического модуля, непривычная обвязка парашюта причиняла кошке неудобство. 

«Мяу!»

Связь с Центром активировалась, забормотала что-то утешающее. Фелисетт облизала нос, попыталась умыться лапой — не вышло, и еще раз громко мяукнула. Связь заглохла. Фелисетт, что-то почувствовав, устроилась удобнее, пристроила мордочку на сложенные передние лапы, еще раз дернула ухом.

«Какая милашка! Ты ко мне летишь? Ну, тише, ч-ш-ш»

Звезда к востоку от зенита, в созвездии Девы, чуть мигнула (правда, астрономы узнают об этом только через девяносто пять тысяч лет).

«Тебя зовут Фелисетт?»

«Мяу!» — Кошка прижала уши к голове, будто боясь этого странного голоса у нее в голове.

«Не бойся! Ты такая красивая. Раньше никто с вашей планеты не забирался так высоко»

«Мр-р»

«Хочешь ко мне?»

На высоте 160 километров капсула отделилась, парашют вовремя раскрылся, и черно-белая кошка Фелисетт успешно приземлилась. На Земле она скончалась от сердечного приступа.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Фелисетт"


End file.
